


Mounting Pleasure

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Breeding Kink, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pony Play, Praise Kink, Service Top, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, it's light and not scary, soft dom Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: From the kink meme: Joe knows his horses, and Nicky is a Thoroughbred.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 26
Kudos: 181





	Mounting Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [kink meme post](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1468.html?thread=303804#cmt303804). God bless the internet. It is really quite light and not at all that scary, I hope it's okay, OP! <3

The sound is soothing when Joe slides the leather reins over his hands, familiar and soft, and Nicky can feel a full-body shudder course through him as he tenses in anticipation.

“Are you ready, Nicolo?” Joe asks, his voice quiet, and Nicky nods, dropping his head slightly.

It feels so good to fall into this, to let Joe move him where he wants, put him on the bed on all fours and pet along his sides and flank lovingly.

“You are such a good boy, Nicky. Such a beautiful, strong stallion. And mine, yes?” Here he pauses to stroke Nicky’s cock that’s hanging down between his legs heavily, the blood rushing there rapidly and making him stiffen up, the tender touches causing his toes to curl.

He pauses and gives Nicky a light thwap on the backs of his thighs with the reins, making him hitch out a yelp that he bites back so as not to wake the others. Then Joe leans over him, pressing his clothed body all along Nicky’s naked one, running his hands firmly up Nicky’s shoulders, over his ears, along his chin. He presses something into Nicky’s mouth— the bit — and Nicky takes it between his teeth, tongues at it, tossing his head slightly when Joe buckles it behind his head and then pulls back on the leather to make his body grow taut.

“What a pretty pony you make,” Joe hums, shifting the reins over so he has them in one hand. He wraps them around his fist and tugs back gently on them, and Nicky moves where Joe guides him, though there’s really not that far that they can go on the bed. Joe reaches for something unseen from their nightstand, rummaging through the bottom drawer endlessly, and then settles back between his legs. Nicky twitches as he feels the soft brush of something against his calves that he knows is the plug, and he flushes as he thinks of what he must look like right now, and at what Joe is about to do.

Joe takes his time preparing, the pop of the cap on the lubricant loud. Nicky startles as Joe’s fingers pry him open and then probe against him, and Joe lets out soothing hushes as he works in first one and then two. When the third enters him Nicky tries to drop his head but finds he can’t. He pulls at the reins and Joe tutts, holding him tight with the knot in the leather against the small of his back as he adjusts his angle and then spreads his fingers wide. Nicky feels his cock harden further, precome welling at the tip, his whole body tight.

“That’s it,” Joe says as he twists his fingers, keeping Nicky on edge and whining. After an interminable amount of time he pulls them out, wiping them on the sheets. Nicky feels the reins loosen as Joe lets go for a moment, and then both hands return, one pulling him open and the other pressing the tapered head of the tail plug against him.

“Open up, beautiful,” Joe murmurs as he slides it in relentlessly. Nicky shudders as his body yields, the thing familiar but big, bigger than he remembered. It’s been a while since they’ve done this. It slides in further and Nicky’s cheeks flame as he imagines the view he’s giving Joe, of how stretched he must be, of the evidence of how he’d do anything for him. Then it’s finally in all the way and Nicky clenches down on it, squeezing on it and pulling it into his body just that little bit more, and Joe fondly runs his hands along the base of it, where his rim is stretched and sensitive. Nicky keens at that, tonguing against the bit again, and Joe stops his touches to gather the reins again and pull him back upright more.

Nicky can feel the thick hair tickling his thighs, his cock throbbing hard beneath him. It feels good, though, to give this to Joe, to not have to do anything but go where Joe wants and follow Joe’s commands.

Joe drags the ends of the reins along Nicky’s sides, flicking him lightly with the separated edges, and Nicky is acutely aware that Joe at one point used to own actual horses very early on in their acquaintance. He's certain Yusuf was an excellent owner.

“Stay here,” Joe says, and then he’s moving off the bed, pulling off his clothes carefully while Nicky watches, still on all fours, the plug heavy inside of him. The sight of Joe undressing always excites Nicky no matter how many times he sees it, and he tries to keep still, only flexing his hips a bit as he watches Joe push down his pants and boxers, his lovely cock bobbing up.

Joe smiles and strokes himself a few times and then climbs up onto the bed next to Nicky. He pets against his ears and cheek, fitting his fingers inside Nicky’s mouth and stroking along his tongue and bottom teeth while Nicky licks at him from beneath the bit. He keeps it in his mouth obediently, even though it would be easy to get his tongue over it, but that’s not what Nicky wants. He wants to be good for Joe.

He’s rewarded with Joe lying back on the bed, splaying his legs open and lazily stroking his cock before reaching between his legs to finger himself slowly. Nicky trembles as he watches his love open himself up, his pink rim stretched and glistening with lube, Joe’s face soft with pleasure. Then Joe reaches up, pulling him down by the cheek and down to nuzzle against his cock as he’s still working himself open, and Nicky huffs a breath out, only able to loosely close his mouth over the length and tongue at him sloppily.

The reins slide over his shoulders, loose, and Joe grabs at them, gently using them to ease Nicky off of him and pull him to the side as he pulls his fingers out. They’re obscenely shiny.

“Mmm, ready to breed me?” Joe says, almost sounding like he’s drunk with eyes half-lidded, and Nicky nods, shifting on all fours, excitement growing.

Joe takes the reins and ties them to the bedpost, and there’s enough room that Nicky can move a bit, but he can’t get far. He pulls against them a little, eager, huffing again when Joe rolls over and gets on all fours, shifting so he’s under Nicky’s body.

As soon as he’s still, Nicky’s on him, draping his body over Joe’s and searching around with his hips as he mounts him. His cock brushes over Joe’s hole and they both moan, and Nicky’s brow creases in frustration as he can’t quite get in without the use of his hands.

Finally Joe has mercy on both of them and reaches back, his shoulder dropping in the process. He grabs Nicky and guides him forward, crying out when the head of Nicky’s cock breaches him.

Nicky’s forgotten that they need to be quiet, the heat of Joe around him making him feel desperate, animal-like, and he pushes inward with sharp little thrusts, clenching on his bit and almost snarling as he works his way in.

“Ah, fuck,” Joe moans out, pushing his hips back into Nicky’s body and spreading his legs more. “Yeah, just like that, baby.”

The pace is frantic, the pistoning of his hips the only thing to do as his mouth is occupied and he can’t use his hands. He couldn’t even switch positions if he wanted to, tied to the bed as he is, but he does not want to. He wants to mate, just like this. Joe hangs his head and takes it, praise rolling off his tongue in a dozen languages as Nicky finds that sweet spot and nails into it time and time again.

There’s the thump of the bed, the sound of the lube squelching between their bodies, Joe’s words slowly turning to curse words, and Nicky can feel himself starting to tremble towards a strong orgasm.

“So good, Nicky,” Joe grunts out, moving to one shoulder so he can get a hand down to stroke his own cock. “Such a good boy.”

The praise shudders through Nicky and he grunts and fucks in _hard_ and then he feels the prickly heat of orgasm wash over him in waves, fanning over his skin hotly and making him clench down on the plug. He pushes into Joe as deep as he can, pumping his come inside, pleased at the way Joe cries out beneath him and then stiffens up with his own release. Joe is tight, so _incredibly_ tight around him that it’s almost too much, and Nicky squeezes his eyes shut as he shakes through it, finally slowing down to a lazy fuck and leaning forward to nuzzle against Joe’s shoulder as much as he's able to.

Joe slides forward off of his cock, falling down to his back beneath him and looking up at Nicky lovingly, petting along his hair and then pulling Nicky down so their lips can meet briefly. Then he reaches up and unties the reins, pulling the bit out of Nicky’s mouth gently and rubbing softly at the corners of his mouth.

“You okay?” Joe asks, eyes searching, though he knows Nicky would’ve stopped if he’d wanted to. Though they trust each other implicitly, it is still nice to be asked.

Nicky nods, not ready to speak yet, and lets himself be pulled down into Joe’s arms for a warm embrace and a million kisses against his forehead and cheek and temple and lips.

“So beautiful, my Nicky,” Joe murmurs, and Nicky nods, nothing else to say. He is Joe’s and Joe is his.

They’re sweaty and sticky, the plug still heavy inside of him, but Nicky can’t seem to find a single scrap of energy to move, content to let Joe pet his hair as they doze off together, in each other’s arms, as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com). I write filth on my sideblog, [badwolfhardkinks](http://badwolfhardkinks.tumblr.com). There's also two discords if you want an invite!!!


End file.
